For a mission flight of a conventional unmanned aerial system, there are needed a sensor pilot who pilots a mounted camera and an internal pilot who pilots a flight of the unmanned aerial system.
Therefore, an aerial system control command (an airline point, an elevation command, a speed command) is issued by the internal pilot, and a joystick command needed for camera driving and reconnaissance is issued by the sensor pilot. Such issued commands are transmitted to a mounted flight-control computer and the mounted camera through a wireless data link.
However, such a structure is inefficient to do a reconnaissance mission and deteriorates tracking performance if the camera is used to continuously track a specific target.